Kim, Trini and the truth
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Ok this story idea was requested by SSVIDEL3 I know I don't normally write requests but the topic of the story was a challenge so I decided to have a go, this will eventually be Kim/Trini (Trinberly) pairing and will be M/MA Rated with Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and unfortunately I never will.**

**Summery: Ok this story idea was requested by SSVIDEL3 I know I don't normally write requests but the topic of the story was a challenge so I decided to have a go, this will eventually be Kim/Trini (Trinberly) pairing and will be M/MA Rated with Lemons in later chapters.**

**Kim, Trini and the Truth**

**Written by .Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

The Power Rangers had just fought of Rita's latest monster and the 6 Rangers were chilling in the Juice Bar Kim and Trini were watching Tommy and Jason their secret crushes training on the mats while Billy and Zack also watched. Jason and Tommy were oblivious to the fact that Kim and Trini were watching only them and after they finished their work out they flirted with some girls standing by the side of the mats.

"What will it take for them to realise we fucking exist?" asked Trini.

"I don't know" said Kim, trying to think of an idea.

The two of them were getting frustrated by the lack of attention the female Rangers were receiving from the Red and Green Rangers.

"I have an idea, come with me I need to tell you in private" said Kim.

Trini nodded and the two girls headed to the ladies toilets to talk in private.

"So Kim whats the plan?" asked Trini.

"We make them notice us by any means necessary" said Kim.

"How do we do that?"

"We make them jealous by acting like we are together"

"I don't know if I can do that" said Trini honestly.

"Come on it'll be just like when we were younger" said Kim, remembering when they would fool around with each other 8 years ago and the trouble they had got in for what Kim had been doing to Trini, with Trini's parents.

"Ok let's do it, it should drive Jason and Tommy insane if they think they have lost us"

Trini and Kim smirked as they wrapped an arm around each other and went back to their table to do what they could get their crushes to admit they wanted them.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

Kim and Trini sat back at the table and waited for Jason and Tommy to come over and when they finally reached the table Kim and Trini were whispering in each others ears and laughing.

"Hey girls whats so funny?" asked Jason.

"Oh, nothing just a private joke" said Trini.

"Yeah now if you don't mind we are going?" said Kim as her and Trini stood up and Kim wrapped an arm round Trini and then Trini did the same in front of Tommy and Jason, and then they left the Juice Bar.

"Uhm whats going on?" asked Jason to Zack and Billy.

"They were kinda pissed you flirted with those other girls" said Zack.

"Why would they care?"

"You are so dense ain't yah" said Zack then he added. "Trini has feelings for you and Kim has feeling for Tommy"

Jason and Tommy looked at each other and left the Juice Bar to try and find Kim and Trini.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

Kim and Trini teleported to Kim's house and then they entered the house they asked Kim's mum "If Tommy and or Jason show up don't let them know where here"

"Why?"

"We're trying to get them jealous enough to admit they have feelings for us"

"Ok, I'll tell them if they show up" Kim' mum replied as Kim and Trini vanished up the stairs, then she said to herself 'When will they give it up and just get on with it'

Meanwhile up in Kim's room Kim and Trini were laughing at how well their first attack on Jason and Tommy had gone.

"So whats next?" asked Trini.

"This" said Kim as she handed Trini a Pink shirt.

"What do I do with this?"

"You wear it and I wear one of yours" said Kim.

"So, whats our next attack on Jason and Tommy going to be?"

"Have you ever properly kissed a girl before?"

"No"

"Well we need to get you some practice in then so they believe it is real when we kiss in front of only them" said Kim as she reached her hand towards Trini and held her hand as they moved their heads closer to each other and nervously kissed each other.

'_This is actually rather nice'_ thought Kim.

'_Why does this feel so nice' _thought Trini.

Both didn't want to end the kiss but knew any longer would cause them to admit they both enjoyed it.

"Well what did you think?" asked Trini.

"I think the guy's will buy it" said Kim, now not so sure that Tommy was the person she wanted now.

"So should we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah in the park around the guy's first them maybe if that doesn't work we try somewhere else"

"Ok so. Uhm, should we practice again?"

"If you want to"

"Yes I need to be sure I can do this" Trini said lying just so she could kiss Kimberly again.

Kim was secretly glad Trini had said that since she was dying to kiss her friend again.

So once again their faces approached each other and again kissed this time though both girls were sure they wanted each other now instead of Jason and Tommy, but both were still to afraid to tell the other incase they didn't feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and unfortunately I never will.**

**Summery: Ok this story idea was requested by SSVIDEL3 I know I don't normally write requests but the topic of the story was a challenge so I decided to have a go, this will eventually be Kim/Trini (Trinberly) pairing and will be M/MA Rated with Lemons in later chapters.**

**Kim, Trini and the Truth**

**Written by .Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

The next Kim and Trini were walking through Angel grove park on their way to meet up with the guys Kim had on one of Trini's Yellow tops and Trini had on one of Kim's Pink tops , Both girls were nervous since they both now knew they wanted each other but neither had said anything so they were going to progress as normal with the plan to make Tommy and Jason jealous of them. But just before they found the guy's Trini stopped.

"Trini, what's wrong?" asked Kim.

"I don't know if I can do it, you know the kiss in front of them" confessed Trini.

"But if we don't they will continue to ignore us?"

"I know"

"Trini I have known you for a long time what's really the matter?"

"Do you promise not to laugh or get angry with me?" asked Trini.

"You're my BFF I will never get angry with you"

"Ok well, I'm not really sure how to say this so I'll just say it. Kim I don't think I want Jason anymore, I have been having feelings about someone else"

"Do I know them?" asked Kim.

"Yeah you do"

"Is it Billy I mean with the way you understand his techno babble it would make sense?"

"No it's not Billy and it's not Zack before you say him"

"Is it Tommy?"

"No, you know what can we just go to yours I'll tell you there I don't want to admit it out here"

"Ok I'll just tell the guy's that I'm taking you home since you're not feeling well" said Kim as she left Trini and walked to the guy's

"Hey Kim where's Trini?" asked Jason.

"She's over their not feeling well so I'm going to take her home if there's an attack we have are communicators on" said Kim as she walked away and went back to Trini and together they made their way to Kim's house.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

An hour later they were in Kim's bedroom and Trini was still a bag of nerves.

"Come on Trini calm down it just here, so who is it you are now crushing on?" asked Kim.

"Uhm, I Uhm, Kim" replied Trini

"What Trini?"

"Huh" Trini said.

"You said Kim"

"Yeah, I did"

"So what did you want?"

"Uhm, y-y-y-you" replied Trini nervously.

"You mean you have a crush on me?" asked Kim.

"Yes" said Trini as she hung her head in shame then added "Buy you are still into Tommy so I know I can't have you"

"Trini I was never truly in love with Tommy I was using him to try and get over my feeling for you that I have had for 8 years"

"So you mean you like me?" asked Trini.

"Trini I have never loved anyone except you, I was always worried you would never give me back the feeling I had for you but know I know you do"

"What do we do now?"

"We need to tell the others"

"Now?"

"No not just yet lets have some fun first"

Kim went to her computer and Trini came up beside her and said "What are you looking for?"

"A video of how girls pleasure themselves"

"Why don't you know how to?"

"I never imagined I'd have to find out"

"Why I thought you said you always wanted me?"

"Because I never thought I would get you"

Then the computer loaded up and on came an image of two girls kissing and touching each other, then Trini switched off the computer and held Kim's hand and slowly pulled her back towards Kim's bed. Then once they reached the bed and before sitting down Trini using her spare hand and grabbed the back of Kim's head and brought their lips together and kissed, Kim finally trying to take the lead brushed her tongue along Trini's lips and Trini responded by opening her mouth allowing Kim's tongue access to her mouth and then while they were still kissing they fell on to the bed with Kim on top of Trini and while kissing their hands started to roam over each others body. Kim's hands made their way under Trini's strappy top and slowly started to fondle Trini's breasts and then Trini's hands instead of doing the same as Kim she grabbed Kim's butt cheeks and let her hand squeeze and manipulate her cheeks and slowly Trini got the confidence and let her hand roam up and slide inside Kim's shorts.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

After a few minutes of doing this both Girls gave in to their needs and stripped each other and were lying on Kim's bed looking at each others bodies.

"What do we do next?" asked Trini.

Kim instead of answering smirked at Trini and never said a word but instead lowered her head down and liked Trini's left breast and with her right hand she gently fondled Trini's right breast.

"Mmmmmm, Kim that feels amazing" said Trini feeling her arousal growing.

She was surprised she was enjoying something she had never experienced before then before she could relax to the feeling of Kim's skilled tongue she felt something else and realised it was a finger sliding into her pussy and Trini was now starting to moan louder then all of a sudden Kim stopped.

"Kim why did you stop?" asked Trini disappointed.

"Because now it's your turn to do that to me" said Kim.

Trini followed the actions that Kim had done to her and Kim was moaning more than Trini had been then when Trini it came time for Trini to slide a finger in Kim's pussy she decided to change what she was supposed to do and instead of a finger Trini let her head slide down and began eating Kim's pussy.

"OH MY GOD" screamed Kim in ecstasy as Trini licked her clit and then decided to add fingers as well and soon Kim was on the verge of a tooth rattling orgasm she had never felt anything so intense surging through her body.

"OH TRINI I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM" called Kim.

Then Trini suddenly stopped and looked at Kim and said

"Now you know how I felt when you stopped playing with my pussy"

"Ok Trini I promise I won't ever leave you hanging like that please just finish me off?"

"Only if you do me at the same time"

"Ok" said Kim as she lay on her back and pulled Trini in to a 69 and they both attacked each others pussies with their tongue's and soon they managed to come together.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

After they had recovered from their joint orgasm Trini and Kim smiled to each other and looked lovingly at each other.

"So whats next?" asked Trini getting bold now she was enjoying what she was doing.

"Well the next thing we could do is introduce some sex toys" said Kim.

"Let's do that tomorrow can we do the 69 for the rest of the day?"

"I love that idea I bet I could make you scream my name louder than you I scream yours"

"Whats the winner get?"

"First choice of sex toys tomorrow"

"You're on" said Trini.

With that said Kim made the first move and they 69'd for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and unfortunately I never will.**

**Summery: Ok this story idea was requested by SSVIDEL3 I know I don't normally write requests but the topic of the story was a challenge so I decided to have a go, this will eventually be Kim/Trini (Trinberly) pairing and will be M/MA Rated with Lemons in later chapters.**

**A/N1: Thanks to **GoldDragonNinja **for their review to the first to chapters.**

**Kim, Trini and the Truth**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kim and Trini had met up outside the Juice Bar and were getting ready to enter and tell their team mates that they were in love with each other both of them were nervous not really knowing what there friends would say then their was Bulk and Skull when they found out it would be certain they would make disrespectful remarks and just try to make their lives hell until something else came along to change the focus of Bulk and Skulls attention.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

Kim and Trini entered the Juice bar and saw their friends sitting at a table and they made their way over to them.

"Hey Guys?" said Kim.

"Hey, you feeling better today Trini?" asked Jason.

"Yeah thanks Jason" said Trini.

"So what did you two want to talk to us about?" asked Tommy.

Kim and Trini looked at each other and decided now was a good a time as any so they turned to them and Kim said "Me and Trini have something very important we need to tell you"

"Well go on then" said Zack.

"Ok the thing is me and Kim are in love with each other" said Trini.

"What are you serious?" asked Jason.

"Yeah we are, if where honest with you we've been trying to deny our feeling for a while"

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" said Tommy.

"You guy's mean it?" asked Trini.

"Yeah we're your friends we will stand by you both know matter what" said Jason.

"So who else has knowledge of this development?" asked Billy.

"You guys and Kim's Mother, I'm dreading telling my mother and father thought they banded us from being friends for a year when we were 10 since we were having a sleep over and sharing a bed they said it was wrong and that two people of the same gender should never share a bed" said Trini.

"Well lets all go over their and we will be your protection against them" said Tommy.

"Thanks guys" said Kim as the 6 of them headed out of the Juice bar.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

Ten minutes later they had arrived at Trini's house and Trini was visibly nervous about what was going to happen. Trini opened the door and the 6 of them entered the house and went to the front room where Trini's parents would be.

"Hey kids what can we do for you?" asked Trini's father.

"Actually Trini has something she wants to tell you" said Jason.

"Trini what is it?" asked her Mother.

"Uh me and Kimberly are in love with each other" said Trini.

Suddenly the expression's on Trini's parent face's changed from happy to angry.

"What did you say?" asked Trini's mother.

"I said me and Kim are in love"

"NO DAUGHTER OF OURS IS GOING TO LIVE HERE IF SHE'S A LESBIAN YOU CAN PACK UP YOUR BELONGINGS AND LEAVE NOW, WE NO LONGER HAVE A DAUGHTER" Both Trini's mother and father shouted.

Trini was in tears but with help from the other 5 Rangers they soon packed up Trini's belongings and left the house.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

After they had gotten out of sight of Trini's old house she broke down and cried on Kim's shoulder.

"W-Where d-d-do I go n-n-n-now" asked Trini, in-between sobs.

"You can come live at mine" said Kim.

"Thanks" said Trini, giving Kim a kiss on the lips.

The 6 Rangers headed over to Kim's house and saw Kim's mum was waiting for them.

"I just heard what happened from a rather pissed Mrs. Kwan"

"Yeah we knew they would react badly but we didn't know it would be that bad" said Kim.

Then her mum noticed the 4 guys carrying Trini's belongings.

"Take them up to Kim's room and thanks for being their to protect the girls"

"Don't mention it Mrs. Hart" said Jason.

"Look guy's thanks for this morning but I'm going to taker Trini upstairs to calm down" said Kim.

"Of course if you need us for anything just contact us" said Jason.

"We'll be ok now, see you guys in school" said Kim as her and Trini headed up the stairs.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

An hour later Kim and Trini were laying in each others arms on Kim's bed in silence Kim was waiting for Trini to seam a little better before she said anything. Trini was starting to feel a little better and realised that now their was know turning back they had now made a commitment to each other even though neither one had said it the fact they were together and away from Trini's parents meant they were happy.

"Hey Trini are you feeling any better?" asked Kim.

"Yeah I guess I never expected them to do that" said Trini.

"So do you want to continue our games from Last night?"

"Yeah I want you to completely erase them from my mind"

"Ok then will start of with how we ended yesterday" said Kim as she carefully started undressing Trini and then herself.

"Kim can I be on top today?"

"Sure you can Trini I'd do anything for you"

Both girls began liking each other and it wasn't long until Kim was coming Trini was good at this and had obviously learnt from what had happened yesterday since she was also now adding fingers and Kim was struggling to remain in control of her body and pleasure Trini but she was doing her best and Trini could tell Kim was close to her second Orgasm but she hadn't cum yet so she slowed down her licking and fingering of Kim to allow Kim to recover and catch up to her. Kim eventually managed to make Trini cum and recovered her senses enough to take control of their love making again.

"So Baby what do you want to do next" said Kim.

"Do you have a Strap-on?" asked Trini.

"Yeah. I have a few which one?"

"The biggest one"

Kim looked in her secret bag of toys in her closet and found her 9 Inch Pink Strap-on and strapped it to herself.

"So Trini how do you want it?" asked Kim.

"No idea what do you think I'll enjoy the most?"

Kim positions herself between Trini's legs and raises them up until they are resting on her shoulders and then she gently thrust the Strap-on in to Trini who is moaning from the contact and is loving the feeling of her girlfriend making love to her.

"MMMM K-K-KIM T-T-THIS I-I-IS F-F-FUCKING A-A-AWESOME" screamed Trini when she could focus on her words which happened to be when Kim was pulling the Strap-on back but when she was pushing it in Trini could feel nothing but ecstasy running through her body she can feel herself rushing fast towards her next orgasm.

"IIII TTTTHHHHIIIINNNNKKKK IIII'MMMM GGGOOOIIINNNGGG TTTOOO CCCUUUMMM" Trini managed to scream out. But the next second she couldn't feel anything Kim had pulled out of her.

"Sorry Trini can't have you cuming so quick"

"Y-Your E-Evil" said Trini between breaths.

Kim repositioned Trini so she was lying on her side with her back facing Kim and Kim raised one of Trini's legs and held it up with one hand while reinserting the Strap-on with the other hand then as she began sliding the Strap-on in and out of Trini she used her free hand to massage one of Trini's breasts.

"T-This i-is m-much b-better t-than t-t-the l-last p-position" Trini said between thrusts.

"Good, I'm going to up the tempo in a minute are you going to be able to take it?"

"Hell yeah as long as were doing this"

"Ok then here we go" said Kim as she increased her pace and kept increasing it not giving Trini a chance to change her mind and soon she was thrusting in so hard and fast that the head board of Kim's bed was banging against the wall loudly but soon that was drowned out by Trini screaming as she came. After a few minutes Kim slowly eased the Strap-on out of Trini and rolled on to her back. Trini rolled over too look at Kim and saw the love in Kim's eyes, and then she decided she wanted more of the Strap-on so she got her self into position above the Strap-on and lowered herself on to it and while in the cow girl position she started to bounce up and down on top of Kim.

"You still want it?" asked Kim.

"Hell yeah I can never get enough of this" said Trini as she continued to bounce up and down loving the feeling of the Strap-on reaching even deeper in to her pussy.

"Do you want it in further?"

"You mean it can reach deeper?"

"Yeah I can reach a deeper part of you that will have you cuming in seconds"

"This I got to feel, put me in what ever position you need to" said Trini.

Kim repositions Trini so she's on all four on the bed and enters Trini's pussy gently at first until Trini has become comfortable with the feeling with in her, then Kim picks up the pace and soon reaches Trini's G-spot which cause's Trini to scream in pleasure.

"OOOHHH KKKIIIMMM"

"I told you I could get it in deeper"

"DDDOOONNN'TTT SSSTTTOOOPPP, KKKEEEEEEPPP DDDOOOIIINNNGGG TTTHHHAAATTT"

Kim was now going so fast that the sound of the Strap-on sliding in and out and the sound of Kim and Trini's body's connecting could be heard the sound of the Strap-on was like a wet clicking noise causing loader moans to erupt from Trini but now Kim was close as well and she was moaning as well and also the slight slapping noise as their bodies connected made them even hornier and Kim went even faster until they both lost control and came together then they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and unfortunately I never will.**

**Summery: Ok this story idea was requested by SSVIDEL3 I know I don't normally write requests but the topic of the story was a challenge so I decided to have a go, this will eventually be Kim/Trini (Trinberly) pairing and will be M/MA Rated with Lemons in later chapters.**

**A/N1: Thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja****for the review to the third chapter.**

**Kim, Trini and the Truth**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kim and Trini woke in each others arms and smiled to each other and gave each other a good morning kiss.

"Hey Baby how are you this morning?" asked Kim.

"I'm good you honey?" asked Trini.

"I'm happy for as long as I'm with you" came the reply.

"Hey Kim do you fancy having a shower together?"

"Yeah let's do it"

Both girls got out of Kim's bed and still naked Trini walked across to the Shower room first and Kim followed behind with a small dildo in her hand and placed it on the side while Trini turned on the shower and made sure the water was the perfect temperature before they stepped in.

The minute they were under the water they were instantly hit with each others scent and the love they had for each other rose up again and soon they were kissing and their hands were sliding up each others backs and then they both started cupping each others breast's. When they finally broke the kiss it was for air but before Kim could attack Trini's lips again Trini lowered her head down and using her hand she held Kim's right breast up as she attached her mouth to it and began to suck and lick Kim's right breast while still fondling the left one in her hand. Kim let out a moan of arousal at the job Trini was doing to her.

"Oh Trini that feel so good" said Kim.

"Good now I'm going to try something else" said Trini as she removed her mouth from Kimberly's right breast and carefully dropped to her knees and looked up in to Kim's eyes they could both see the desire they both had for each other. Kim moaned again as she felt Trini's tongue against the sensitive are between her legs. Then she ran her tongue up and down Kim's Pussy lips taking time to take her lovers clit between her teeth. Kim was trembling, her legs were weakening from Trini's movements, Kim was glad that Trini was holding her tightly and that the wall was behind her to help hold her up. Kim's body felt like it was on fire she was close to cumming with Trini still enjoying Kim's Pussy, Trini then decided to add her fingers to Kim's Pussy so she inserted a finger and when she was sure Kim could take it she added another one soon Kimberly was out of control barley standing up as Trini's fingers found Kim's G-Spot. Kim was about to cum when Trini suddenly stopped her movements and Kim looked disappointed at the stop but what she hadn't seen was Trini had grabbed the Dildo that Kim had brought in the Shower room with her and she Pulled Kim gently to the ground and pulled Kim so she was sitting on Trini's lap and inserted the Dildo into Kim's pussy and sent Kim over the edge.

"OOOHHH MMMYYY GGGOOODDD TTTRRRIIINNNIII" screamed Kim as she final orgasamed. Then she watched as Trini lifted the Dildo up and sucked Kim's juices of it.

_**Kim, Trini and the Truth**_

After ten minutes of sitting on the floor under the shower finally Kim was recovered enough to get back up and holding Trini's hand pulled her back in to their Bed room and said to her.

"I need more"

"What do position shall we try?" asked Trini.

"This one" said Kim as she showed Trini a picture of two girls in a position she didn't know.

"What is it called and how do we do it?"

"It's called tribbing it's where two girls have sex together by banging or rubbing their pussy's together"

"Ok let's give it a go"

Kim who was still wet from Trini eating her pussy in the show decided to start by getting Trini wet so she used the same Dildo on Trini that had just been used on her to get her girlfriend wet and getting into a situation where they were both ready to try this new position and see what it felt like.

"Oh Kim that feels good" said Trini as the Dildo slid in and out of Trini's pussy and was making her wetter and wetter, Trini managed to find the will inside her to use one of her hands and play with Kim's pussy while Kim was using the Dildo on her.

"Ok Trini are you ready?" asked Kim.

"Yes please I need it Baby" replied Trini.

So the two girls moved themselves into position and looking into each others eyes and then they began moving against each other and enjoying the feeling that was rushing through them and the faster they went the more the feeling of ecstasy was flowing through them and soon they were heading towards their most intense orgasm ever the slapping noise of their pussy's touching each others was getting louder and more frequent and was being a companied by a wet tapping noise as they were getting closer and closer.

"OOOHHH KKKIIIMMM III'MMM CCCUUUMMMIIINNNGGG" shouted Trini.

"III'MMM CCCUUUMMMIIINNNGGG TTTWWWOOO" shouted Kimberly.

They both experienced the most perfect orgasm either of them had ever felt and they also knew now that truly deeply loved each other and they had made the right decision when they told everyone.

THE END or is it? its your choice there is one more chapter I have been thinking of writing for this story but it will only be wrote if enough people ask for me to write it and the chapter takes place in the future and deals with what Kim and Trini's Wedding would be like, they would have a double ceremony, one for family and close friends and a second one for the Rangers so please if you like the idea please send a review asking for it.

**A/N2: this A/N is for SSVIDEL3 I hope this story has been what you hopped and I did actually enjoy writing it as well so thank you for the Challenge.**


End file.
